


Juvenilely Jealous

by autumnflakez



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 01:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12783744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnflakez/pseuds/autumnflakez
Summary: A little short sorta-cute, sorta-fluffy story of my favorite NCIS OTP...





	Juvenilely Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I own nothing but the plot.
> 
> Please enjoy this story and comments will be highly appreciated.  
> This is not beta-read. Feel free to point out my mistakes.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

A high pitched shriek of some woman and an angry “Tony!” by McGee was accompanied by cackles of laughter running away from the angry agent.

Few moments later, Tony ran pass a decidedly unamused Gibbs.

He was that close slipping into the elevator when Gibbs shouted, “DiNozzo!”

He grimaced and backtracked to where Gibbs was. “Yes, Boss?” Tony asked, trying to appear innocent even though it could not fool anyone.

Gibbs just stared at him while sipping his coffee. Tony was anxiously bouncing on the ball of his feet. His eyes widened and turned pleading towards Gibbs when he saw a fuming McGee walking towards them. Gibbs did not even react and side stepped slightly to the left letting McGee barreled through and pushed at Tony with both hands.

Although he stumbled from the push and also a little afraid of McGee’s murderous look, Tony couldn’t help the smirk on his face. Still, he turned and ran, consequences with Gibbs be damned.

Fortunately, the rest of the day went by in relative peace, Tony was out with Ziva following up on some leads. McGee was constantly casting murderous looks at the empty desk next to him and was tempted to infect Tony’s computer with so much virus that perhaps that thing would explode when Tony use it. However, one stern knowing look from Gibbs banished his thought completely.

McGee reached home still angry with Tony. His new shirt was ruined and he was itchy from residual of whatever Tony used to prank him. He unlocked the door into his apartment and slammed it shut with more force than necessary. He cursed his way to his bathroom, adjusting the water to his liking before standing under the hot shower. The water pressure and temperature soothed away the day’s stress but not his anger.

He jumped when a pair of arms encircled him from behind. He struggled to break free from the hold. But he gradually relaxed when the person nosed and nuzzled his neck. He squeezed the arms holding him lightly.

He relaxed further when hands started roaming sensually up and down his body. Nails grazed over sensitive nipples and a strong calloused hand stroking his half hard length languidly. His partner brought him to completion with slow steady stroke. A few more kisses to the back of his neck and shoulders later, he turned and glared at his partner.

Though still angry, he could not resist placing his hands on his partner’s hips when said partner crowded him against the shower glass. ‘This is ridiculous’, he thought, looking at his partner. Naked and wet with hair plastered on his head, his partner was still roguishly handsome.

Determined to stay angry at his partner, he turned his head to avoid the kiss. His partner huffed and latched onto his neck instead, sucking hard at the wet skin. He grunted in pain and gripped his partner’s hips harder. Finally giving in, he stretched his neck for his partner to have better access and pulled his partner in closer.

After few more moments of enjoying the feel of his partner’s lips and naked body on him, he finally said, “I’m still mad at you, Tony.”

Placing a final mark just above his heart, his partner looked up. Pecked him on the lips and said, “I know.”, completely unrepentant.

Tim was tempted to push Tony off him but considering they were in a wet shower stall with the water still running, Tim abandoned the idea. As angry as he was at Tony, he did not wish to risk both of them injuring themselves like this. And he knew Tony knew it, that was why Tony chose to come near him in the shower. Tony grinned at the scowling Tim but the scowl soon turned into a confused frown because the grin did not reach Tony’s eyes.

It was so unlike Tony to not crack some sort of movie related joke. Without saying anything more, Tony started washing Tim, paying special attention to those patches of allergic skin. Tim was a little surprised at the flashes of guilt he saw in Tony’s eyes. Only then Tim realized Tony was apologizing without actually saying the word. Tony must have saw him scratching his irritated skin when Tony came in to drop some evidences for Abby.

His feature softened and tried to joke, “You know… Even without resorting to childish prank, I would still want you all over me.”

Tony did not reply but continued to wash the both of them and Tim let him without saying anything further. Once dried and dressed in just sweatpants, Tony pulled Tim into his lap and started applying cream on his allergic skin, still not saying anything.

“Tony... Baby...” Tim was cut off when Tony kissed him.

“I’m sorry. I know it’s juvenile. But when I saw her climbing all over you… And that shirt... No wonder she was all over you.” Tony bit out, sounding like a petulant child.

Tim tried to hold back his laughter when he realized Tony did what he did because he was jealous. He failed when Tony pouted at him looking like a kicked puppy.

“Oh you’re cute!” Tim placed both hands on Tony’s cheek and squeezed them together. 

Tony objected, “No, I’m not!”. But he did not remove Tim’s hands. Tim couldn’t resist kneading Tony’s face. Tony just let him and that made him felt all warm and tingly inside.

Tim finally released Tony’s face and rewarded Tony with a kiss. Then he continued, “Her flirting meant nothing to me. Others would think that you don’t trust me but I know you. But I am not amused with how you handled the situation. And.. about the shirt…” Tony looked intrigued when Tim blushed suddenly. “And that shirt... I bought it thinking of you. Well, you noticed… Just not the reaction I had in mind when I decided to wear it to work.”

Tony was silent for a moment then looking at him with a goofy expression, “Oh…” and he followed up sheepishly, “Sorry, Timothy. You know I love you and I do trust you. It’s those seemingly unassuming men and women I don’t trust.” 

Tim rolled his eyes and sighed fondly and kissed his juvenile partner. If anybody told him that he would be in a committed relationship with Tony DiNozzo when he first joined the team, he would have told them to seriously consider getting their head checked. But looking at how far they’ve come, he would not change it for anything even though Tony really tried his patience some times.

So now, Tim was content sitting in Tony’s lap, arms around each other and watched the older man’s eyes crinkled with laughter.

“Come on. Let’s go to bed. We had quite a long day today.” Tim said while yawning.

Tony nodded and once they were in bed, he pulled his Timothy closer for a good night kiss. Tim settled himself comfortably on top of Tony, using the older man’s chest as a pillow.

Tony was drifting off when Tim murmured, “I love you but I’m still going to get you back for today, DiNozzo.”

Tony chuckled and said affectionately, “Bring it on, Probie.”

 

**End**


End file.
